Hiei's First Camping Trip
by Jenni0889
Summary: YAOI! HxK The group goes camping, Kurama invites Hiei, but Hiei dosn't go... or does he? Tricks on Kuwabara, kisses involved, some weirdness to some, and its a lemon! Finshed.
1. Chapter 1

One night a little fire demon came threw a fox demons window. The fox was sleeping silently and the fire yokai pulled up a chair and waited for his friend to wake up. He sat there, watching the fox sleep.

Kurama-fox stirred a little and turned over. He muttered in his sleep, but the fire demon couldn't figure out what Kurama was trying to say. Then he hear one word that caught his ear. "...Hiei..."

'He's dreaming...' thought Hiei. "Hn." He put the chair back and headed toward the window he came threw. "Sweet dreams Kurama," he whispered as he jumped out the window onto the nearest branch.

Kurama heard something and sat up in his bed. He looked around. "Hiei? Areyou here?" He asked out loud but to no avail. "I know your here somewhere..." Said Kurama-san. He got up out of bed, still in his red silk P.J.'s.

"Where areyou my fire friend?" He asked again, and still got no answer. Kurama headed toward the window and looked out.

"Hi Hiei."

Hiei was sitting onthe tree outside Kurama's window, with one leg dangling and the other leg bended up so he could rest his elbow on it and look into the room.

Kurama smiled. "It is cold outside Hiei," Kurama stated. "Wouldyou like to come in," he asked.

"Its not that cold out," Hiei said, but he came in away. He sat down in the same chair he was before when he was watching Kurama sleep. Hiei looked around the room like it was the first time he had been in here. Truth is, as far as Kurama knows, it is. But Hiei sneaks in every night to watch his friend sleep, never really knowing why.

Kurama looked at the clock. "6:00 a.m. Don'tyou ever sleep Hiei?" But he was only answered with a 'Hn'. Kurama sat down on his bed. "I supoose I should have woken up away; I have to get ready to leave soon." He beamed Hiei a slight smile.

Hiei looked at Kurama, (he was looking around the room remember?) and asked "Ready for what?"

"Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I are going camping for the weekend. I have to get all mythings ready: cloths andmaterials." Kurama smiled and laughed a little. "You wouldn't want to go would you?"

Hiei turned away and looked a the floor. "With Kuwabara?" Hiei thought for a moment.What was wrong with him? Hewas actually thinking about it... Kuwabara is such a pain... but Kurama would be there...

Kurama got up, took a suit case out of his closet, and put in on his bed.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Kurama asked. Hard question for Hiei. He really did think about going, but by the end of the trip Kuwabara would be dead... then again, maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

Kurama was just about to open one of his dresser drawers when the door bell rang. "That is Yusuke and Kuwabara." He said and headed downstairs to answer to door which rang about seven other times before he got down there.

Hiei, still sitting there, was thinking about going. Kurama wouldn't let him hurt Kuwabara in anyway. Damn, should he go or not.

Downstairs Kurama got the door. "Good morning Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan. How are you? Oh, and thanks for making sure my door bell works."

They all came in. "Fine thank you Kurama-San, and that was all Yusuke," said Botan. "So I'm watching the house for you right Kurama?"

The boys came in and sat down on the couch, fighting over the T.V. remote. "Damn it Kuwabara! We watched whatyou wanted last time!"

"That was last time!" Yelled Kuwabara. They fought over the remote the whole time Kurama and Botan were getting talking about how to care for the house.

"There really is notmuch to do Botan," Kurama exclaimed. "Just water the plants everyday or twice a day depending on how they look and help yourself to any food in the house." Kurama started walking back upstairs. "I still have to get ready, sit tight while I go pack."

"Ok." Said everyone at once. "Damn it Urameshi! Give me the remote!" Yusuke was playing keep away from Kuwabara. Botan walked up to them and snatched the remote from Yusuke.

"I think we'll watch what I want thanks." She said and sat down in-between them.

"BOTAN!" Yelled them both but she just help up her hand and said 'Shhhh' as she turned on her favorite show.

Kurama walked upstairs to his room where Hiei still was. His friend was still thinking if he wanted to go or not. He didn't care, he had better things he could be doing. But he'd never been camping before. "So Hiei," Kurama went to his dresser and got some old cloths and put them in his suit case, "Areyou going or not?" He asked again.

Hiei stood up out of the chair suddenly in frustration. He walked across the floor to that special window he seems to like so much. (seeing as he never uses the door) Hiei made his trademark sound and leaped out the window.

"Huh, guess that's a no." Kurama laughed a little and finished packing. "Hiei is too curious, he'll fallow us or something along those lines." Kurama packed the rest of his cloths and smiled the whole time thinking about what Hiei was going to do.

When he finished packing he changed into some old jeans and a patterned red shirt. He put on his shoes and went down stairs, suit case in hand, closing the door behind him.

He walked downstairs to find Yusuke and Kuwabara hiding in the next room from Botan. She kept yelling at them to hut up and they were starting to get a little scared. "Kurama your ready,"Yusuke said with pure glee in this voice. "Finally, lets get away from here huh?"

"I can hear you!" Yelled Botan.

"Yes. So where are we going camping?" Kurama asked as they walked out the front doorto the car.Kurama talkedlouder then usual to Yusuke and Kuwabara, as if he were trying to tell the whole subdivision where they were going.

Yusuke got in the drivers side and Kurama got in the passenger side before Kuwabara could get there. "Haha Kuwabara! You get the back!" Said Yusuke.

"Why do I always have to sit in the back," asked Kuwabara.

"Its my car, shut up and sit down."

After a minuet or two Kurama asked again where they were going. "There are some woods near Yukenia's House that I thought we could use." Said Kuwabara.

"Wonder why were going by Yukenia's house..." Kurama thought out loud making Kuwabara blush a little. Kurama turned to him as Yusuke pulled out of the drive way. "Plan on stopping by Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara turned away and smiled that 'love' smile he gets every time he sees a pretty girl. "Maybe."

Everyone laughed, even Kuwabara.

* * *

Allright, Chapter 1 revised! Review please. 


	2. Chatper 2

Hiei was sitting on a tree in Kurama front yard, watching them get in and leave. He had heard just about everything. That sly Yokia would get there before them. Time to go visit his sister! (pst: Yukenia dosn't know about the boys comming camping or Hiei being her brother... yet.. hehe)

Hiei raced threw the trees to this sisters house. Passing many cars, including the one the two humans are yokia were in. When he passed them it just seems as a black blurr but Kurama knew it was Hiei. He smiled a little and went back to talking to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

He reached his sisters house way before everyone else was even close. He rested his a tree by a garden for a little bit.

Then he heard some humming. It was a tune he recognized. The humming got louder and he saw her for the first time in about a year or so. She hadn't changed much. Still that medium length icy light blue hair, wearing a leaf green Kimono with a flower pattern on it.

Yukenia started working on the garden and Hiei watched her, looking at the rode here and there. She was still humming. Yukenia seemed so happy, that made Hiei feel good. He wanted his sister to feel happy... always.

Hiei got bored sitting there and jumped down from his tree making Yukenia jump. "AH!" She put her hand to her chest trying to get her breath back. "Hiei! Don't do that! You scared me half to death!"

Hiei bowed his head and apologied. "Thats alright Hiei. Its nice to see you." She bowed. "Would you like some tea?" She asked.

He smiled slightly andgave a small nod.Now I know that Hiei seems all mean and stuff, but think, when he's one on one with someone he cares about he's not a total jerk. Plus, this was his sister,and he loved her and would do anything for her.

Yukenia lead him inside and he fallowed. "Please sit down Hiei, how are you?" Hiei took a seat on the pillow at a low table.

"Fine I guess." He said. "And how are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh, very good.The people in the villages are so nice and the weather is perfect! Everything is great!" She poured some tea into too cups and set one in front of Hiei.

"Thats good." He exclaimed as he drank some tea. He heard a car coming, although it was a few miles away. He drank the rest of his tea and stood up. "Thank you for the tea but I have something I must do." He walked toward the door. "I'll come see you again in a little bit." And he walked out.

"Um.. Ok. Bye Hiei."

Hiei walked out of Yukenias house and looked to see if he saw Yusuke's car yet. "Nope. Not here yet." He said out loud. He fallowed the rode for a while till he heard a car. It was them. He jumped onto the nearest tree and sat down, waiting from them to come.

'Thats weird...' thought Kurama. 'I was sure Hiei would at least fallow us, but I don't...' As Kurama was thinking he was looking out the window and saw what he thought was Hiei in a tree. He smiled, knowing that the little fire yokia was curious. '...sense him.'

Hiei stood up on the branch. He heard a cracking sound and looked around to see what it was. Just then the branch broke and he fell out of the tree and landed on his butt. "Damn it!" he yelled out loud. He had scraped his side really bad but he could stand. He had worse.

He stood up and raced to the car. 'Huh, why do they even use those dumb things? Its so slow.' he thought.

Hiei ran and ran till he caught up with the car (which wasn't that hard) and without anyone (but Kurama) noticing anything he jumped on top of the car and sat down on the roof. Legs crossed, arms crossed, he let the wind fly threw his hair. Dodging low branches and flying leaves Hiei was getting a little annoyed with those leave..

Kurama looked up at the ceiling of the car. 'Smart little yokia.' He thought and looked back out the window. 'He's so amusing.'

"Hey guys," Kuwabara said. "I sense something. Like a strong demon near by." He looked out the window to see if there was anything there.

"Don't worry Kuwabara, I'm sure its nothing." Said Kurama as he tried to hide his smirk.

"Plus, even if it does try and ruin our trip..." Yusuke started. "We'll kick its ass anytime! Right?"

"Right." Both Kuwabara and Kurama said.

"And we arealmost there." He made a sharp left turn and Hiei was thrown to the right and almost left his balance and fell off the car, he did not expect that. Yusuke laughed as he heard a thump from the ceiling. Did he know that Hiei was up there? "Should we set up camp first or go see Yukenia first?" He asked.

"YUKENIA YUKENIA!" Kuwabara yelled with glee. The boys sighed. "Lets go see my dearest Yukenia first!" Yusuke asked Kurama if he wanted to set up camp or go see Kuwabaras "love".

"I don't mind. Either way is fine with me." Kurama said, still smiling. Yusuke said they were going to Yukenia's and Hiei over heard and smirked. Maybe he should race them. "Hey Yusuke..." Kurama whispered to him, making sure Kuwabara couln't hear. "Doyou sense him?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Hiei? Yeah, he's be fallowing us for a while. Whats he up to away Kurama?" Asked Yusuke.

Kurama looked back out the window. "I wish I knew." He said.

* * *

So I went over and fixed some more mistakes, enjoy, and tell me if I have anymore spelling errors in my other fics ok?

-Jen


	3. Chatper 3

Hiei stood up on the roof of the car. "Time to race!" He said as he ran off to Yukenias house again. He made sure that they saw them, or made sure they saw a black blur of him. "Hn."

He raced the car, it not being able to keep up with the Speed Yokia. By far, he beat them to the house. He sat on a tree in Yukenias frount yard. Guess she's still inside... he thought. He sat there for a few minuets, waiting for the campers to get there. Er Kuwabara...

"OH MY DEAREST YUKENIA!" Hiei heard him calling from half a mile away. "I'M COMMING!"

I swear if he does anything to her... Hiei thought. Yusuke was just pulling in when they all say Yukenia walking out the door. "YUKENIA!" Kuwabara yelled at he slammed open the door, almost breaking it off.

"HAY! Watch it Kuwabara!" Yelled Yusuke at him, but I doubt he heard him for his arms were stretched out and running toward Yukenia. But right before he got to her he tripped on a newly fallen stick and fell on his face right before he reached her. "HAHAHA! Stupid Kuwabara! You can't even run right!"

Kuwabara stood up fiercely. "Allright! Who did that!" He said.

Yusuke and Kurama got out of the car. "I belive you have Hiei to thank for that." Exclaimed Kurama as he started to walk up to the poach.

"Hiei? Wait where? He's here? I don't see him?" Kuwabara was looking around everywhere when he heard everyone laughing at him. Where is that little shrimp! he thought.

Yusuke was just about to die of laughter when Kurama told Kuwabara to look on his head. And there was Hiei, standing on top of Kuwabaras head. "Why you little bastard!" He yelled at he reached for the fire yokia that was standing on top of his head.

Hiei jumped off Kuwabara's head before he was even close to being touched. He landed behind Kuwabara and said a few mean things. "Kuwabara your such a dumbass." He said, or thats just one of the things he said. (Funny that Hiei always had a tongue when it comes to insulting someone but barely at any other time)

"Say that again shrimp!" Kuwabara said as he got face to face to Hiei. (LIKE A BIG MAN!... oh yeah right) "I dare ya! Say it again!"

Hiei turned his face away. "Do I have to spell it out for you. Ok listen! D.U.M.D.A.S.S.! DUMBASS! Got it Stupid!" He said.

Kuwabara made a fist and tried to his Hiei but failed and fell on his face. (like so many times before) "Damn it" he muttered.

Hiei move slightly to the right when Kuwabara 'tried' to punch him. "Hn. Stupid Human." He said under his breath as he walked toward Kurama.

"Yes Hiei?" Kurama asked. Hiei smiled a little. "What do u want?" (bad thoughts shakes head)

"I think I'll take you up on your offer now." He said.

Kurama clapped his hands together. "Great!" He said and smiled. "You'll enjoy it Hiei, trust me!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked very confused. And the two boys said at the same time "What offer?"

Kurama smiled and turned to them. "Oh I just invited his to come camping with us." He said.

(Poor Yusknia just standing there! Welll...she'll be important later... maybe hehe) "WHAT!" Kuwabara said. "There is no way I'm going to share a tent or anything with that little shrimp!" Yusuke just shrugged and said 'whatever'.

Yukenia just stood there and smiled the whole time. "You can stay with me if you wish Kuwabara." She said as Kuwabara jumped with glee. He ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Errr." Hiei growled at Kuwabara. "If you stay with Yukenia I will Kill you."

Kurama laughed a little. "Yes but if he goes camping with you, you might just kill him anways."

Yuskuke smiled. "But thats a might, so its a get killed or get a slight chance to live."

Kuwabara groaned. "Damn it Hiei!" He yelled again. "I want to stay with Yukenia!" He held her tighter.

Hiei just smirked and shook his head.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were in the car driving threw the woods looking for a place to set up camp. Now, the whole deal with Kuwabara...well... Hiei wouldn't let him stay with his sister... so he.. um how to put it.

"HIEI! YOU BASTARD!" Kuwabara yelled from the roof of the car. See, Kuwabara wouldn't get in the car, so, Hiei tired him to the roof of the car. "YUSUKE! KURAMA! GET ME DOWN!" He wouldn't shut up... maybe Hiei should do something about that. "SOMEONE HELP!"

Yusuke was laughing his head off so much that Kurama was driving the car. Of course, Kurama just laughed a little here and there. And Hiei was sitting in the back seat smirking all the way.

"Hiei..." Kurama began. "Don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"NO WAY!" Yusuke said. "Hiei could have done a lot worse!" He turned to face Hiei. "Sometimes I wish you had done worse." He threw his head back and laughed.

"Hn." Hiei looked out the window listening to Kuwabara's stupid voice. "Help me damnit!" He would yell. Hiei sat up in the seat and asked Yusuke if he had any tape. "For Kuwabara?" He asked.

"Oh yeah sure." Yusuke reached under the seat and grabbed some thick sliver tape. (a.k.a duck tape) He handed it to Hiei and smiled. "Have fun."

Hiei rolled down the window and was just about jump out when Kurama suddenly stopped the car, making Hiei fly into the back of Yusuke's seat. "Damn it Kurama!" He yelled.

"Oops, sorry Hiei." Kurama apologized, laughing a little. "I think this spot will do." He said as he got out of the car. "What do you guys think?"

"GREAT KURAMA! Now get me d-!" Kuwabara yelled but was cut off by Hiei putting duck tape over his mouth. Kuwabara muttered under the tape."

Yusuke and Kurama laughed a little at Kuwabara while Hiei just smirked and jumped down from the top of the car.

Everyone was now out of the car and were starting to set up camp. The clearing that Kurama had chosen had been surrounded by trees and in one end of the place, a few steps away was a little stream. Yusuke went to the back of the car and brought out a tent. "Who's going to help me with the tent?" He asked.

Hiei jumped up on the nearest tree branch and didn't say a word. Kurama volunteered and Kuwabara would have, if not tied to the roof of the car. Yusuke decided that he needed help so he untied Kuwabara even though Hiei didn't want him too.

So everyone but Hiei helped set up camp. The tent was made, but then both Hiei and Kuwabara decided that they didn't want to share a tent together.

"I'll sleep outside then!" Said Hiei.

"No you won't. You'll get sick!" Protested Kurama.

"Fire yokia's don't get sick!" Argured Hiei.

Yusuke went to the back of the car. "Fine then, I have another tent. Kuwabara and I will share a tent and you and Hiei can. How does that sound?"

Kurama smiled. "That'd be fine Yusuke."

"Hn." Hiei stayed in his tree while he watched everyone set up his and Kurama's tent. When they were all set up everyone voted that since Hiei didn't help with the tents he gets to get the fire wood. "Why me?"

* * *

Give me good reviews for the next chapter! .


	4. Chapter 4

Hiei walked deeper into the woods, the sounds of birds chirping and little animals all around him started to get on his nerves quickly. "Damn Animals! Shut up!"

Everyone was back at camp and HE had to get fire wood. Life just wasn't fair sometimes, maybe he should just leave. He could go back to Yukenias and stay their for a while, plus he would be able to watch over her and make sure that Red headed evil creature didn't come anywhere near his sister.

He found some sticks of many shapes and sizes and headed back to camp. By the time he got there both tents where set up and they had made a place for the fire with little rocks in a circle. How creative, must have been Kuramas idea.

Hiei dropped the wood in the fire pit and looked around. Yusuke. Kurama. "Where's Kuwabara?"

Yusuke smirked and sat down by the pile of sticks, trying to start a fire. Kurama looked at Hiei and walked toward him. "We told him that there were demons in the area and he believed us." Said Yusuke.

"Correction." Kurama started. "YOU told him that there were demons around here and he believed YOU."

"Right, whatever Kurama." Yusuke stood up, a little frustrated with the fire unable to light itself. "So, he went to go get rid of any around here. The dumbass." He kicked a few of the sticks and looked at Hiei. "Could you?"

Hiei made a little ball of fire in his hand and tossed it into the wood, now burning nicely. "Thanks. So anyone hungry?"

Kurama looked at him. "We are before we left Yusuke. How can you be hungry already?" He asked.

"I'm growing! Give me a break." He paused for a moment. "So does that mean your not hungry?"

Hiei and Kurama both shook their heads. Kurama went to the back of him car and pulled out some foldable chairs and set them up beside the fire. There where three.

The three of them sat by the fire, not really talking about anything but how stupid Kuwabara was for going off on his own. Not that there were any real demons around here besides the obvious.

"Kuwabaras been gone a while. Think we should go look for him?" Asked Kurama.

No and nope are the answers he got a once. "He'll be fine!" Said Yusuke, leaning back in his chair a little. "This is Kuwabara were talking about here. He may be stupid but he knows how to take care of himself. Or… I hope he does."

"Hn."

They sat for a few more minuets. "I KNOW!" Said Yusuke with a big smirk on his face. "We should play a trick on Kuwabara! He thinks there are demons around here right?"

Kurama nodded and Hiei just listened intently.

"So why don't we give him demons? He's never seen Hiei in his demon form, or me. And Kurama, your good enough as an actor right? You can pretend that Hiei and I got captured."

Hiei smirked a little. It did sound fun, especially since they would be tricking Kuwabara. Do unto other and you would have them do unto you. Yeah right. Screw that rule!

Kurama grimaced. "I don't know Yusuke. Isn't that a little mean?"

"Oh come on! Don't you ever play tricks on your friends?"

Kurama remembered some of the days when he had been a Youko. Oh yeah, the tricks he would play. Leaving his friends stranded with harmless things, playing mind games, other… games.

He laughed a little at the memories. "Yeah sure. I'll do it." They all smiled.

Yusuke told them the plan. "All right, once Kuwabara gets back Hiei and I will be gone and you pretend to be just waking up from passing out or something ok?" He told Kurama as his words quickened with excitement. "And you," he turned to Hiei. " you don't mind turning into your demon from do you? I mean, its for a good cause."

Hiei looked at him. "I don't care." He said.

"Good. Now, well be waiting at Yukenias house."

"Yukenias?" Said Hiei. They where going to bring his sister into this. If she was to get hurt someone was going to die.

"Yeah Yukenias. We'll capture her!" Yusuke said as a joke.

"Leave Yukenia out of this." Hiei said, as if it where a matter of extreme importance.

Yusuke thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, I forgot she was you sister!" He laughed at himself. "So well just tell her the situation and she'll play along. Trust me."

"Trust you?" Muttered Hiei. "If she gets hurt Yusuke, I'll kill you."

Yusuke frowned. "Well after this is over you'll be glad you did it! Wait till you see Kuwabaras face!"

Kurama just sat there the whole time, looking into the fire, thinking. It was silent a moment and none of them spoke. Hiei and Yusuke started at Kurama moment. He seemed so swept up in the fire he didn't notice the quietness.

"Hello? Earth to Kurama?" Said Yusuke.

Kurama looked up, finally back brought to reality. "I heard every word. Yukenias house, shouldn't you two be going then? Kuwabara may be back any moment."

Yusuke stood. "Damn, your right." He looked at Hiei. "To Yukenias!" He smiled and marched off.

Hiei also got up. He slowly walked after Yusuke. "Hiei?" Kurama had called his name.

He turned around and found the fox walking toward him. "What?" Kurama got close to him.

"I want to tell you something." He said. He placed a light kiss of Hiei lips and whispered: Good luck.

Hiei looked at him. This wasn't the first time Kurama had kissed him, but it did come as a surprise. He regained his composure and walked after Yusuke. "Hn."

Kurama smiled as he watched Hiei walk away. This would be fun, he hoped.

* * *

I'm so happy I finally got the next chapter up! fake tears of joy caused by water droplets I'm so happy! And ya know what? My love is comming back tommarow! YAY!

I bet you all can't wait to see what happens to Kuwabara, I am so inspired right now! So please review even if you've read teh other chapters. The more reviews the better, plus if you review and if I like your review and if you a member I usually go check out your profile and at least read one of your things. Not that I'm like sugar coating reviews or anything, I just really like them


	5. Chapter 5

I finshed this chapter like two days ago, but I put it in Goki's Revenge insteed of Hieis Camping Trip. so I thought the # of chapters for both where a little off, so I checked it, and four my mistake.

I'm sorry for any confusion I might have caused.

* * *

While Yusuke and Hiei were going to Yukinas house they saw Kuwabara going back to camp. They jumped up into the trees and watched him pass by muttering.

"Damn Yusuke. There are no demons around here… damn it…"

Yusuke snickered and thought that he should yell for help or something then run off or pretend to be dragged by an invisible force. That would but Kuwabara in his place, or even more in his place.

Hiei jumped to the next branch and Yusuke fallowed before he got a chance to do his little plan. "Hey, are you in a hurry or something?" Asked Yusuke.

"Hn. Dumb ass, Kuwabara will be at camp soon." He picked up the pace a little, Yusuke easily keeping up.

"I got an idea." Exclaimed Yusuke. "Lets race the rest of the way!" They jumped branch to branch and Yusuke landed on the path. "Come on, it'll be fun!" He took a running stance.

Hiei dropped down from the trees and landed next to Yusuke. "Hn."

"Ready?" Yusuke looked at Hiei who gave a slight smile. "One… two… three…GO!" They were off.

* * *

Kuwabara was almost at camp. 

Kurama had took the liberty of making the camp look as if there was a struggle. He cut a few trees and put cuts in things here and there. And for some reason he got his cloths a little dirty. He really went all out on this trick thing…

Kuwabara reached camp and saw Kurama with his back against a tree, he was holding his side as if it hurt, and had his eyes closed. "Kurama!" He ran to the faking fox. "What happened?"

Kurama slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kuwabara who was now kneeling over him. "Kuwabara… they got…." Damn it was hard for Kurama to smile, but wow, could he act. That fox was good at everything…

"Got who? Who got who? What happened? Kurama!" Kuwabara shook Kurama by his shoulders. I hope he never becomes a doctor.

"Yusuke and Hiei, the demons…"

"Demons? But I thought… there are none. I'm sure of it. Besides you and Hiei there are no demons around here." Said Kuwabara.

"Well there are." Said Kurama, getting a little tired of plaything the game. "They weakened me and took Yusuke and Hiei away, and now they said they were going after Yukina." He explained, his voice now coming back to him.

Kurama was still acting, but acting like you didn't want to be there. Just saying your lines because you had too. He didn't even bother to put any feeling into the words and he still got the reaction out of Kuwabara.

Then again, all you had to do was mention Yukinas name.

Kuwabara stood up and looked in the direction of Yukinas house. "Bastard!"

"Kuwabara, you must save them. I won't be of much help so I'll just stay here and see if anymore demons come." Kurama figured he would stay here and cook or something, maybe clean up a little, make dinner.

"I'm not leaving you here Kurama. Your injured." He bent down by Kurama. "I'll take you with me to Yukinas house."

Damn it.

"How? I'm injured remember?" He asked, trying to find a way out of going. Let Yusuke and Hiei have their fun, he could finally get some reading done or something more productive.

"I'll carry you." Said Kuwabara as he started to pick Kurama up. He now held him is his arms bride maid style.

Kurama objected but Kuwabara insisted. For a dumb ass he sure was noble. Kurama laid in his arms, he figured he would just go along with it. Kuwabara was just trying to help right? How often does one get a chance to be carried at this age? And two guys no less.

(I'm so sorry fox, it just kinda came to me.)

(Authors break: You know my friends, you've all be so great to me. I've been working really hard on the spelling thing, how am I doing?

To Yoko-Kurama-lover: Your reviews always make me smile. I'm not sure why, but they do. Its amazing, thanks for reviewing so very much!

To melody89: You're a genius, I might use your idea to include Jin and Touya or someone, but now I just have to choose who. Thank you so much, if you wouldn't mind, could I use your name? Melody is perfect, plus I really like music. Thanks loads for reviewing.

Anyways, back to my story.)

* * *

Yusuke and Hiei had finished their race. "You bastard!" Said Yusuke. "You cheated!" Hiei smirked at him. 

"There where no rules."

"I could have won if you didn't break that branch! Bastard." Said Yusuke.

To explain, Hiei and Yusuke where racing as you know. Hiei jumped up into the trees for that was easier for him, and for some reason Yusuke did the same. They where on opposite sides of the path in the trees.

Yusuke was actually getting a lead before he jumped onto a branch, quickly looked back to see where Hiei was and found no one. Suddenly Hiei had sliced the branch with his Katana and made Yusuke fall to the ground cutting his arm and making it slightly bleed.

Hiei raced off to win the race.

Yukina walked out of the house to find the two boys. "Hiei? Yusuke? What are you doing here?"

* * *

TA-DA! Another great chapter if I do say so myself.  
I've reallybeen having fun here. I sit at my computer and eat Honey Buns while drinking tea, its a perfect day.  
My dog lays at my feet and my little brothers play all around the house. They scream a lot, then I get angery and hit them.  
Its a perfect world.  
Review Please! 


	6. Chapter 6 Dedicated to Jessica

Jessica This chapter is for you! Thanks loads for reviewing, and thanks to your review I actaully felt like writing my fic. Even though I didn't have anything to do anyways I could have written my other fics! But your the one who told me to write more.

So thanks.  
Josh

* * *

Half way to Yukinas house Kurama decided he didn't want to be carried anymore. "Kuwabara, I believe I'm fine now." He stated. "You can put me down now."

Kuwabara gently set Kurama down. "Good." He smiled. "I was getting tired of carrying you anways."

Kurama smiled back, not sure to take that as a good thing or as a bad thing. Maybe it was all that muscle that made Kurama heavy, cuz it sure as hell wasn't fat. (Kurama fox is too pretty for that)

They walked to Yukinas house, conversation in full swing. "Then there was this one time when I got my head stuck in a pipe. Urameshi found it very funny, but I found it a little painful."

Kurama was trying to pay attention but there was just something about Kuwabaras head and didn't spark any interest inside him. But there where other topics he loved to think about.

Hiei.

Those beautiful eyes and held so many secrets. Kurama wanted to know everything about Hiei. He wanted to hold him, to feel him, to kiss him, to-

"Hey Kurama? Ya listening?"

Kurama looked up from his train of thought. "Sorry, I was lost in thought. What where you saying Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara thought for a moment. "What was I saying?" He found it. "Oh yeah! Then there was this other time when-" Kuwabara kept blabbering till they reached Yukinas house and Kurama kept thinking about Hiei.

* * *

Yusuke explained their little plan to Yukina. "Well, it's a little mean to Kuzuma but a little fun never hurts right?" She smiled and looked at the two boys.

"Thats what I think!" Said Yusuke. "Now, Hiei and I are going to transform now so…" Hieis eyes winded a little. He had forgotten something important.

"Yusuke." He said.

Urimishsi went over to him. "What is it?" He asked.

Hiei took Yusuke by his collar to make sure he knew that he was being serious. "Yukina has seen her brother in demon form."

Yusuke looked at him wide-eyed. It made sense now, Hiei had never transformed around Yukina, and he now knew why. But this little detail could prove to be a problem.

Yusuke smiled a little, finding a solution. "Well you have two choices, you can either transform and let your sister know who you are or you can pretend to be tied up." Yusuke's smile became a smirk as he saw the facial expression on Hieis face.

Yeah, he was pissed. "Hn." Hiei exclaimed. "I do better just to leave and forget this stupid game." He let go of Yusukes collar.

"Ya can't do that!" Said Yusuke. "It'll ruin everything!" He thought for a moment. "Hey, how about you pretend that I'll be controlling your mind or something and you can attack Kuwabara!"

Hiei smirked. That sounded like a good plan to him. "But I don't want to kill him, a few cuts are fine, but don't kill him!" Hieis smile went away, but he agreed none the less.

"Excellent." Yusuke walked over to Yukina. "Come on Yukina, we must get you into costume!"

* * *

Kurama and Kuwabara and just about reached Yukinas house. "And this other time-"

"Wheres here." Kurama sighed. Thank god, Kuwabaras stories where SO boring sometimes. But once in a while they'd make you want to fall over laughing, but usually they make you want to fall over and sleep.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara yelled. He charged into the house. "Yukina! Where are you? Yukina!" He looked in every room almost twice and found no demons.

Kurama stood outside, smiling. "What are they up to?" He asked himself.

"Well, Yusuke took Yukina out to a safe distance from the house. He now controls my mind seeing as I can't transform without giving myself away to my sister, and now that I can't control my actions I have every intention in taking you away." That had to be the most Hiei had ever said in one sentence.

Kurama looked up to see a fire demon sitting in a tree. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes really." Hiei jumped down from the tree. "So lets go." He started to walk away, expecting Kurama to fallow.

Kurama smirked. "I thought you said you had come to take me away? Is this the kind of take me away, sweep me off my feet take me away, or tie me up kind of take me away?" Damn that fox was cunning. "Because either way works for me." He looked at Hiei in the eye.

Hiei growled but truly enjoyed the comment. Kurama was tempting him, playing with his mind, trying to trick him into his little game.

He grabbed Kurama wrist and pulled him threw the woods. "How about I tie you up later? That oaf will be back soon."

Kurama smiled, he was starting to like this game.

* * *

It so figured that I'm getting tired now, and the story isfinally getting good! Life just isent fair sometimes.

Reveiw please! Thanks loves!


	7. Chapter 7

NEXT CHAPTER! Thanks for everything, though its not done I'll get there... someday!

Disclaimer: Bla bla bla don't own em bla bla bla

Enjoy!

* * *

Holding his wrist, Hiei dragged Kurama threw the thicket of threes. He dodged low branches and jumped over fallen logs. Once in a while Hiei would pull out his sword and cut down a branch. 

"Why are you doing that?" Asked Kurama, being pulled along.

"You of all people should know." Hiei commented. He cut down a few more branches and stopped pulling Kurama along by letting go of his wrist. He ceased walking and turned back to look at the trail of large sticks he had made.

Kurama looked back and saw a path of fallen branches. It all made sense now. "Something for Kuwabara to fallow."

Hiei nodded and smiled. He griped Kuramas wrist again, jerking him closer, Hiei quickly placed a kiss on Kuramas lips and started running again.

Kurama smiled.

* * *

"Kurama! I didn't find Yukina or Yusuke or Hiei damn it!" Yelled Kuwabara as he walked out of Yukinas house. He looked around, Kurama was no where to be seen. "Kurama?" 

Kuwabara noticed a bunch of broken, and half hanging branches near the woods. "The demons got Kurama too!" He ran up to the branches and saw that there was a whole road of them!

"Ah shit!" Kuwabara kicked a stick like Yusuke would kick a can. Kuwabara drew his spirit sword (which I just noticed is almost the same color of his hair! I wonder what the writer was getting at with that.) And started the fallow the broken sticks.

"What a waste of good trees…" Kuwabara muttered to himself as he ran. And ran, and ran, and ran some more.

Hiei and Kurama could move so much more rapidly than Kuwabara could any day of his life.

* * *

Hiei had heard Kuwabara coming. He was yelling: "Don't worry guys! I'll save you... not sure how… But I'll save you!" 

Hiei smirked, Kuwabara really was an idiot.

"Hiei, where are we going?" Asked Kurama, still being pulled along by the wrist. Hiei cut another branch that fell to the ground with a thud.

"Almost there." Said Hiei.

About a minuet later the two males reached a clearing in the woods. Besides the little opening that Hiei and Yusuke had made earlier, it was completely closed off by trees.

Yukina was sitting in the middle of the clearing, and waved to Kurama and Hiei.

"Yukina! Your supposed to be crying remember?" A demon Yusuke had seemed to have fallen out of the sky though he had only jumped down from a high branch. (I seem to like to have the YYH characters in trees…)

"Oh right. I'm sorry Yusuke. I only thought that was for Kuwabara." She covered her mouth. "Oops! Did I spoil it for Kurama?"

Kurama shook his head. "No you didn't. I know the plan." He said. Kurama bent down and sat in the grass next to Yukina. "But I don't know what part I'm playing."

Yusuke thought for a moment. "I guess the same as Yukina, but we can kill you."

"You'll what to Kurama?" Asked Hiei. "If anyone gets the pleasure of killing him, it'll be me." (Personally something I would LOVE to do) And it wasn't the latter.

Kurama smiled, it was either because he knew that Hiei didn't want anyone else to touch him, or Hiei really wanted to kill him.

"Fine." Said Yusuke. "But once Kuwabara comes threw those threes I want to see a sword threw Kuramas stomach or something! Got it?"

"Don't order me Yusuke." Said Hiei.

Kurama looked over at Yusuke and noticed that he had a slight wound on his arm. He pointed to Yusuke and the cut. "What happened?" He asked caringly.

Yusuke looked over at Hiei who suddenly smirked. "I lost." Said Yusuke.

"Lost?"

"The race." Said Hiei. "No one beats me in a race." He snickered a little.

"Hiei cheated." Yusuke jumped up onto a near by branch, his hair hitting his bare back. Markings of demons on his face and chest. "Don't forget cheater, I control your mind!" And he jumped up to the most top branch, unable to be seen.

"Something I might regret." Muttered Hiei. He drew his sword and walked over to Kurama.

"What are you doing?" Asked Kurama as his friend put the tip of his sword onto Kuramas arm. He cut it slightly. "Ow, Hiei!" His arm began to bleed.

"I have to kill you." Hiei cut Kurama across the chest in a diagonal formation, destroying one of Kurama shirts. (poor shirt) Blood dripped from the two cuts.

Kurama stood up and took a step back. "Where acting Hiei. It's not for real."

Hiei took a step forward, mocking Kuramas moves. He cut Kurama on the leg and the other arm. "Draw your whip Kurama." Hiei commanded.

* * *

To:Ilikeyaoi- Action? The next chapter will be FULL of action, this one had a little. Tell me what you think ok? To:melody89- I shall use the name Melody in the next chapter. It has... inspired me! 

To:Guren- You've reviewed EVERY one of my stories. Thanks loads! Guren is a cool name, it is really yours or did you make it up? Off of an anime or what? Its cool, can I use it?

Review please my friends!

I'm going for 33-35 reviews before next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

FINALLY! I'm so sorry it took so long everyone! I tried to make it good! It was kinda hard... I guess.

* * *

Kuwabara finally found the clearing. Yukina screamed at the site of Hiei loosing his mind and Kurama was standing, trying to dodge Hieis swift moves of the sword. "YUKINA!" Kuwabara ran to the girl of his life. "Are you allright my darling?" He asked with concern in his voice. 

He helped her up. "I'm fine Kuzuma. But Kurama…"

Kurama matched every one of Hieis thrusts with a dodge. The fox could clearly tell Hiei was holding back, perhaps saving for something? Hiei slashed hard and the topmost point of the sword hit Kuramas chest, making blood splatter to the ground and putting a smirk onto Hieis face.

Kurama grabbed his chest. He now had an X shaped cut across it. Hiei seemed to be enjoying this. Causing his friend pain gave Hiei a satisfaction of being on top. The strong one, the dominant one, which was Hiei. "Draw your weapon Kurama!" Hiei demanded as he charged again.

"Hiei! What the hell is wrong with you!" Yelled Kuwabara as he stood in font of Yukina. Protecting her from any harm but that didn't do any good.

The demon Yusuke jumped down from the top of the trees where he was watching everything play out. "I control his mind." Said the demon, trying oh so hard not to laugh at Kuwabaras expression. Yusuke pulled Yukina into his arms and held her by her wrists. "And this girl is mine."

"Oh no! Kuwabara help! Let me go demon! Let go!" Yukina struggled; Yusukes grip was actually hurting her slightly. "Ow! You're hurting me!" She emphasized the hurt in hurting to let Yusuke know to loosen his grip while widening her eyes as another sign.

Yusuke smirked at her and whispered something in his ear. "This is going to be fun." Yusuke tossed the young girl aside and faced Kuwabara. "Come on human, fight me! Give me your best shot!" His demon side actually seemed to be taking over; he was becoming harsh and not noticed it.

Kuwabara drew his spirit sword. A color that actually matched his hair, unlike his cloths. (Bad style if I do say so myself) "You asked for it!" Kuwabara charged at the demon Yusuke.

Yusuke knew Kuwabaras every move. Every action. When he charged, it wasn't hard to Yusuke to dodge and hit his fake opponent on his back and into the ground. Kuwabara would get up multiple times and taste the dirt just as many.

Meanwhile, Kurama still had yet to draw his rose whip. Hiei was coming in for another swipe and perhaps another scar on that sexy body of Kuramas. How could de damage such a beautiful creature?

Like this.

Hiei slit Kurama again, this time on the shoulder, making Kurama back up against a tree. The Youkos shirt was colored with blood, along with spots on his pants. You could clearly see where he had been slashed. "Hiei stop! You're hurting me."

"Fight back fox!" Hiei yelled. He stepped one step closer to Kurama who wanted to take a step back, but couldn't for his back was to a tree. He had no where to run. "Fight me. Draw your whip and fight like the demon you are." Hiei took another footstep closer and another till he was face to face with the fox.

Hiei brought his face close to Kuramas ear. "Fight me." He whispered as he gently licked Kuramas ear lobe. He brought his face away and looked into Kuramas eyes. They where confused but Hiei didn't care.

Hiei pressed his lips up against the sweet lips of the Youko before him. He licked them sensuously asking for entrance to Kuramas hot cavern. The fox let Hiei in, or more like, Hiei let himself in, as they battled for dominance.

Yukina sat by the trees and watched the two fights go on. Mostly occupied with the one with the young man who was "rescuing her" from the evil mind controlling Yusuke. Kuwabara and Yusuke fought still. Well, Kuwabara thrust, and Yusuke dodged. Until they saw what Kurama and Hiei were doing.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled Kuwabara as he saw the two demons lipped locked. "What the fuck and you two doing?" Yusuke also looked at the two friends of his. They both hoped that Hieis mind was really being controlled.

"Yeah? This is about playing a trick on Kuwabara not on Kurama!" Yusuke covered his mouth. "Ooops."

Hiei pulled away from Kurama and growled. He must find a place where Kurama and him won't be interrupted. "Sorry Yusuke. Hiei-" Kurama didn't get a chance to finish his sentence for Hiei had grabbed his wrist for the third time that day and was dragging him threw the woods. Away from everyone else they went.

Kuwabara looked confused. "What do you mean "trick on Kuwabara!"?" He asked a little/a lot pissed off. "And how the fuck do you know my name huh?"

Yusuke smiled. "Hahaha. We where just playing a game Kuwabara! Its really me. Yusuke." Yusuke changed back to his normal from. His hair became his normal short, but it wasn't gelled back, and the marks on his face and chest went away.

"Yusuke! You bastard!" He yelled then turned to Yukina. "Where you in on this too?" He asked.

Yukina nodded. "It was just a joke Kuzuma. Please don't be angry." She moved over to him.

Kuwabara fell to his knees in laughter. "Ya know ya bastard," He was talking to Yusuke. "That was a pretty good joke."

Yusuke slapped him on the back. "Yeah! It was fun while it lasted."

After a while of everyone laughing Kuwabara got back up. "But Hiei and Kurama?"

Yusuke smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about those to. I think there'll be playing the game for a while now."

* * *

ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS! YAY! Its almost done everyone! Tell me how much you all love me! YAY! lol The next might be a lemon, but I really doubt it.

I'd like to thank my friend Keith for this chapter. Though he dosn't read my fics, thanks anyways greyfox!

45 reviews needed


	9. Chapter 9

Sarah and Amber, thanks so much for the review. I'm glad you liked the story so much. But ya see, in YYH, I really don't have a fav. character, so if I had someone to date, it would be… I think… Either Yusuke or Yusukes mother… huh… ;) never mind.

To everyone else, I know I said 45 reviews and its like 53 reviews so I'm sorry. But while your waiting for my other fics just read the ones you haven't read or e-mail me and yell at me to get them done. ;)

Note, lately I really haven't done anything in my fics with any characters, not even kissing. I just haven't been inspired and in anything I've done lately I've been pretty submissive… or more than I used to be… but that is irrelevant info so I guess I'll start the fic, just don't expect anything really sensual allright?

* * *

Now that the trick on Kuwabara was over everyone decided to go back to the campsite. It was getting a little darker out, and with all that activity everyone had done, they decided to make a desert…

"SMORES!" Yelled Yusuke as he walked back from the car with a large bag of marshmallows. He threw the gram crackers to Kuwabara and the chocolate to Yukina.

Yukina looked at the large packet of candy bars in an odd manner. "Whats a smore?" She asked, not joking at all.

One must remember that she doesn't live or get out much like the rest of them do. Now without Kurama and Hiei who where off doing god knows what, (I know what) it was only the three of them, Yukina, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all around the fire.

"You don't know what a smore is?" Asked Kuwabara. Yukina nodded.

"Never heard of such a thing. Is it a type of attack you use that I haven't seen yet?" (Sorry, I really like making her stupid)

Yusuke tripped over his feet when he heard what Yukina said. "Its defentily not an attack, I wouldn't even throw it at someone… unless it was Kuwabara."

"Hey!" Yelled Kuwabara.

Yusuke smirked, he went over near the woods (the edge of their camping site) and found a couple of sticks. Walking back over he threw one at Kuwabara who didn't catch it but the tip hitting him on the back of his head.

"Why do you keep throwing things at me! You could have at least warned me."

"Show your girlfriend how to make a damn smore and shut up." Said Yusuke who was proud of his aim. Kuwabara fallowed his orders with joy on his face. He inched over to Yukina with a stick in hand.

"So its not an attack?" She asked, trying to get an exact answer from the boys. Kuwabara was now sitting right next to her.

"Yukina, we don't use chocolate and marshmallows as attacks, that would just be stupid and a waste of good sugar." Said Yusuke sitting down by the fire and opening the bag of marshmallows.

Kuwabara smiled at her. "Yusuke, throw me a marshmallow." Yusuke pick a mellow from the bag and threw it at Kuwabara with much force, it hit Kuwabara head. "Damn it Yusuke!"

Yusuke shrugged. "You asked for it." He tossed over another marshmallow, this time letting Kuwabara catch it. It wasn't Yusukes fault that he had good aim.

Kuwabara instructed Yukina on how to make a smore while Yusuke made his own and was already eating his second one while he watched Kuwabara marshmallow become caught on fire.

"And then you take the gram cracker, put the chocolate on it…" Kuwabara told Yukina, not paying any attention to his marshmallow, which was turning black. "You can melt the chocolate but I don't like to…"

"Kuwabara."

"You can melt the chocolate but I don't like to…"

"KUWABARA!" Yelled Yusuke, trying to get his attention.

"WHAT?" He yelled back.

Yusuke pointed to the fire. "Your marshmallow is done."

Kuwabara looked into the fire to find the marshmallow no longer very marshy or mellow-ly but black and sill on flames. He pulled out the stick and blew out the flames.

"By the way Yukina, you're not supposed to do that." Yusuke laughed at Kuwabara who was now trying to get the sticky marshmallow off of the stick.

Eventually he made a smore for Yukina who really enjoyed it. She had a little extra chocolate on one of them (I love to do that) and they sat back for a while and relaxed.

Meanwhile about two miles away from where Kuwabara, Yukina, and Yusuke where was Hiei, who was still dragging Kurama by his wrist. Farther and farther into the woods they went till Hiei had reached his little house he had made.

Being around Humans so much, he had a grown a likening to being in a house. The shelter, the warmth, and the feeling of having something of your own.

He was saving this house only for emergencies, like if it was pouring out and he couldn't get to Kurama or find other shelter, or if he needed a place to store something, a place to just rest and sleep comfortably.

This was his place, and now he was going to use it.

* * *

Thats it guys. Tell me you want more baby! Well... um... yeah anyways, next one will be good, but now I have to go eat dinner.

So reviews... 60?


	10. Chapter 10 dedicated to Sarah Amber

You guys have NO IDEA how weird this is to write! I mean, I can read lemons and limes all the time but GOD this is really hard if you haven't experienced it yet or anything… geesh

But this one is for Sarah and Amber (right?) for just being there for my fics and begging for me to update. I really.. REALLY enjoy your reviews, and thanks so much.

NOTE: THIS IS A LIME! Which means, it contains mature context, and yaoi, so read at your own risk...

* * *

Hiei was standing outside his house with Kurama at his side. The little fire demon was not accustomed to locks on door so to protect his home he had used a Ki reading mechanism that Genki had given him.

The house would only let in Hiei and people who entered with Hiei because it sensed his Ki. Cool huh?

Hiei looked over at Kurama and smiled at him, taking his wrist again, and leading him inside the house. It was well furnished for Hiei, Kurama didn't think he had any taste.

But it was a cabin type house so the walls where, of course, logs but everything else looked great. It had a fire place and a small kitchen… no fridge… but it had a couch by the fire… which was oddly burning bright and hot.

There was a hallway leading out of the living room, which leads to the bathroom and Hieis bedroom. It was small place, but very cozy.

"I didn't know you had a place like this Hiei… its very nice." Said Kurama, looking at Hiei and smiling. They both took off their socks and shoes at the door.

Hiei turned to face the fox, smirking. "Want to see my bed room?"

Kurama frowned, looking at himself he remember having to make himself all dirty and full of fake blood and stuff because of the trick they had played on Kuwabara. Then Kurama, the sly fox that he is, had an idea… "How about your shower first?"

Hiei gave a feint laugh and took Kuramas hand, leading him into the bathroom. They went down the hall way and took a left into the shower room. Hiei closed the door behind them and Kurama heard it click.

The fox walked to the far end of the bathroom, looking at everything. It had a dark marble sink and glass shower, matching bathtub and toilet. It was a fairly large bathroom… He didn't know Hiei took such pride in grooming. (Well he HAS to spend HOURS on his hair each morning! Geesh!)

"It's a beautiful bathroom Hiei." Said Kurama, still looking around to see a large mirror and very good lighting. He heard Hiei reach over and turn on the shower water… then footsteps toward him.

He turned to see what Hiei was doing and was suddenly lip locked with him. They both fought to be the dominant kisser, and seeing as this IS Hieis place, Kurama let him win. Kurama could feel Hieis lips move in the shape of a smile for a second then they went right back to kissing him again.

Hieis hand started to wander, playing with the buttons on his shirt, and once he actually got a few undone was when Kurama realized what he was up to. He pulled away from the tongue twisting kiss and looked at Hiei. "What are you doing?" Asked Kurama, give him a break though, this is Shuichi… not Youko, it had been a while since… well never mind.

"The water is running fox. You're going to take a shower with all your cloths on?" Hiei smirked at the fox, realizing he had a good point.

Hiei was right… Kurama might as well let Hiei undress him. The fox smiled and pulled Hiei into him again for a short kiss this time. Hiei had quickly slid his hands under Kuramas shirt, feeling the toned muscles. He broke the kiss and brought his lips down to Kuramas waist, placing soft kissed around the rim of his pants.

Hiei licked up Kuramas chest sending the fox waves of pleasure, moving the shirt up with him as he went bringing it up and over Kuramas head. Kurama wrapped his hands around Hieis waist and under the fire demons shirt.

Kurama traced the top of Hieis pants with his fore finger, making Hiei inhale sharply at the touch. Kurama did the touch again, and again, glad he found one of Hieis many sensitive spots.

Hiei could feel himself loosing control of his body, and his thoughts. He wanted Kurama to touch him again, to go farther; he wanted to feel closer to the fox. He needed to feel closer… He wanted Kurama.

Kurama brought his mouth onto Hieis neck and nipped at it, then kissed it gently. The fox was now working on the belts on Hieis pants. Hiei gasped when he felt Kuramas hand so close to the growing heat between his legs. Kurama had all but one belt done when Hiei stuck his hands down the back of Kuramas pants.

He ran his hands over Kuramas tight buttocks, and then he moved both of his hands at the same time to Kuramas front.

Kurama moaned when Hiei wrapped his hand around him. Hiei stroked Kurama from tip up and back again, making the fox moan and grow even more.

Hiei kept stroking Kurama as he moved his head to Kuramas chest and licked the skin between Kuramas hard pecks then taking one of in his mouth, hearing Kurama moan again sparked something in Hieis pants.

Both of their body heat had sky rocketed and it became very hot in the room, or that's what it seemed to them.

Kurama had gained a little bit more control of himself now, and reached under Hieis shirt again. The fox tugged at the fire demons shirt till he finally just lifted it off him.

Both of them now shirt less, and pretty erected.

Hiei pulled his hands out of Kuramas pants and took a step back from Kurama. The fox looked a little confused but gasped when he saw Hiei sucking on one of the fingers he had touched him with.

Hiei pulled it out of his mouth and then licked it once more with the tip of his tongue.

Hiei smiled at Kurama as he brought his own hands down to his own belt and undid it. "You taste good. I want more." He let his pants drop to the floor, revealing his erection in which Kurama could not take his eyes from. For such a little man…

"You have shower to take fox. And your still wearing you pants…" Hiei shook his head and turned his back to Kurama; he opened the shower door and looked back at the fox. "I don't need to undo those for you do I?" Hiei smirked.

Kurama looked at Hiei up and down. He had such a beautiful toned body. The fox thought about how he wants to cover that body with his and take Hiei for everything he was and will be.

Kurama looked at Hiei with a sexy look on his face and nodded.

Hiei quickly walked over to Kurama and started kissing him fiercely. He hands already working on the button on Kuramas pants and once he got that he slowly unzipped them and let them fall.

The only thing the fox had on now was his boxers (whatever color and fabric you want), with a bulge in the middle. Hiei traced the elastic of the shorts, he could feel Kuramas muscles jump under the touch, and then quickly pulled them down.

Hiei ran his hand up Kuramas chest, onto to his shoulder, then down his arm. He grabbed the foxes hand and led him to the shower.

Hiei got in first, then Kurama who gasped at the hot water on his skin. The FIRE demon was already used to being hot (yeah no kidding), but Kurama was not. His body startled to adapt to the heat of the water (among other things) when Hiei reached over and grabbed the soap that was on the self in the shower.

"You just have everything that humans do here don't you?" Asked Kurama when Hiei started to wash him.

"Blame yourself; I became accustomed because of you. Soon I actually wanted one a place of my own, so I got it."

Kurama smiled at him. "Always get what you want?" Hiei looked at him and smirked.

"Either that, or I take it." Hiei put the soap down and kissed Kuramas neck, he lingered there for a moment to try and get a taste of his fox. Hiei sucked on Kuramas neck till he left a small red mark.

The fire demon wanted to taste Kurama, but his neck just didn't give it to him.

He kissed Kuramas neck once more, as an apology for making the mark on his skin. Hiei licked down Kuramas chest with just the tip of his tongue till he reached Kuramas waist, where he gently placed a kiss.

Kurama left out a slight moan when he felt Hiei wrap his hand around his member, and then moaned louder when Hiei… "Hiei!"

Hiei had put his hot mouth around the fox, making his moan loudly. Hiei licked the tip then brought the all of the fox in his mouth sucking lightly. Kurama could feel his blood race, his body becoming hot, and his breath becoming short.

Kurama was getting to much pleasure from this; it felt like he was floating on air. He grasped the sides of the shower to try and keep himself up. His knees felt like they where going to buckle, he needed to lay down, to release, to go to the bedroom…

Kurama yelled Hieis name when the demon bit him slightly, giving the fox a perfect combination pain and pleasure. Kurama put his hand on Hieis head, which made Hiei stop and look up at Kurama, a little worried.

"Whats wrong?" Hiei asked, not wanting to do anything to his fox that he was uncomfortable with.

Kurama was panting, so he tried to catch his breath and smile at Hiei. He took Hieis wrists in his hands and pulled Hiei in for a close kiss, tasting himself slightly. Kurama shifted his body slightly, making their members rub against each other.

Hiei moaned and threw back his head slightly, breaking the kiss. The fox smirked at him; Hiei had given him pleasure now it was his turn to give it.

Kurama turned off the water of the shower, trying not to pay attention to his throbbing heat between his legs for a moment and opened the shower door making cool air drift in. "What are you doing?" Asked the fire demon.

"I have yet to see your bedroom yet Hiei." Said Kurama, holding out his hand to Hiei who took it gladly.

"Oh." Hiei smirked, realizing what the fox was getting at. He stepped out the shower and lead Kurama to his bedroom, both of them still completely naked.

Finally they had reached Hieis bedroom, which like the rest of the house, was well furnished. Hiei had a fairly large bed, which had black blankets and red pillows. There was a rug on the floor and a bedside table with a lamp on it. A dresser, (what Hiei would use that for, I have no idea) and a couple windows.

Now both in the bedroom, Kurama laid himself on Hieis bed and he motioned for Hiei to come and join him. The fire demon slowly walked onto his bed and laid next to Kurama.

The best fun coming, both where expecting each other to make the first move.

Kurama made it.

* * *

So thats it, till the next chapter... which will either be a lemon, and a GOOD one... or... I'll skip that part and go right to afterwords...

This is teh second to last chapter, just one more my friends. Seeing as I have like 20 fans for this I'll... just update when I finish the next chapter... allrighty?

But you must review and tell me to go one. OH! And long reviews are nice to... tell me what I can change and make better.

I love you all, or as many as I could. ;)


	11. LEMON!

Since day one I never thought I would do this… or go this far… But I really want to thank all of my fans, and everyone for pushing me alone... Thank you all so much, now from me to you, the best damn lemon in the world! Well... its my first... so be nice.

* * *

Kurama reached out and gently placed his hand upon Hieis face. Placing a light kiss on his lips, Kurama straddled Hiei, positioning himself on Hieis hips.

Now the fox was on top of the fire demon, his red hair still wet and sticking to his skin. Neither of them dried off after getting out of the shower and the blankets where absorbing the little droplets of water still on their bodies.

Kurama smiled slyly down at Hiei who placed his hands on the foxs thigh, loving the tight muscles of his legs. Feeling his way around Kurama he reached the tight ass (excuse my language) and grasped it. He pulled Kurama onto his stomach rather but the fox declined and moved back to his usual spot making their groins rub together.

Their throbbing heats became hotter when Kurama laid himself on top of Hiei, no longer sitting. The fox purposely make friction between their bodies as he moved to lick Hieis neck. Slowly tracing his tongue to his collar bone and giving Hiei a little nip, making him make a mew sound that was just to cute.

Kurama gave a small laugh at Hieis sound. "What?" Asked Hiei, curious at what Kurama was laughing about.

"You."

"What about me?"

"You're so cute when you make that sound."

Hiei became quite as Kurama went back to his actives. The fox kissed up Hieis neck and reached his ear; he licked it and let his tongue roam around it. Actually finding a sensitive spot of Hieis ear he gave it a little nip making Hiei inhale sharply then relax when Kurama kissed the spot.

Kurama moved his body again making Hiei moan when he felt the friction. Kurama licking the demons lips as if asking for entrance. He didn't have to ever ask. No matter what Hiei would always let him in.

Kurama explored Hieis mouth, licking and tasting every inch possible. Hieis taste was different than any other. Sweet, but just with a slight hit of blood that might never go away…. Hopefully never went away.

After several moments of kissing Kurama polled away and went to fondle with Hieis chest. Stroking, touching, licking, tasting, until he found those little spots that made Hiei whisper his name.

"Kurama!" Finally finding that one spot that would be the most sensitive **in that area**, the fox licked it with only the tip of his tongue. Then lightly blowing it, sending chills threw Hieis hot body but it being no where close to cooling him.

The sly fox smiled at his triumph. Hiei reach to touch Kuramas face and make him look at him. Hieis breath was fast, he needed to tell Kurama what he wanted, he had to have him, to know… "I… want…" He tried to tell the fox what he wanted but he had to catch his breath.

"What do you want Hiei?" Asked the fox, sly thing knowing very well what Hiei wanted. But he had to hear it; not knowing why he had to, it would just make it better. And if Hiei asked, well… how could the fox decline?

After a second or two Hiei seemed to get a little bit of his breath back, "Inside… me… I want you inside me."

Kurama smirked when he turned Hiei over onto his back. The fox once again covered Hieis body with his own. Kurama reached his hand in front of Hieis face and touched Hieis lips.

The fire demon opened his mouth and took Kuramas fingers in. Kurama let Hiei suck on them from a while but then withdrew. The fox gave his own fingers one lick and then, not even giving warning, inserted two inside Hiei, stretching him out.

Hiei moaned some and then some more when Kurama added another finger. Hiei loved to feel Kurama inside him but he needed more. Much more.

"Kurama please…"

Hearing Hiei words Kurama decided not to play tease anymore. He withdrew his fingers and positioned himself right behind Hiei.

The fox's erection lingering at Hieis hole. Kurama wrapped his arms around Hieis torso to support himself. He let one hand slowly slide down Hieis chest to the demons own length and stroked it as he slowly pressed himself inside of Hiei.

The fire demon moaned loudly from the double hit of pleasure. Kurama went deeper inside him and at the same time stroked him.

Hiei was drawn between two parts of his body; he could decide where to concentrate on. He felt Kurama pull out a little and then trust back in, trying to find that pleasure spot inside him.

Kurama brought his mouth to Hieis shoulder and licked it making Hiei groan at another unexpected contact.

The fox pulled back almost all the way this time and trust in harder than ever, this time hitting that spot he had been searching for. Hiei yelled Kuramas name each time Kurama drove in.

The hotness surrounding Kurama was becoming too much. He was still pushing and pulling himself in and out of Hiei, saying his name from time to time.

Kuramas other working hand at Hieis length was at work. Circling the tip with his thumb making Hiei shudder with pleasure, and bring him very close to climax.

The friction of their two bodies was so pleasurable. It was bliss, complete bliss.

Their moans of each other names became to work together. One after the other they would chant.

One last time, and giving it everything he got, Kurama trust again, harder than ever into Hiei making the demon scream his name.

Kurama came inside of Hiei and drew out of him. Hiei came soon after and moved so Kurama could lie down next to him.

Both now physically exhausted and breathing heavily.

"Kurama?"

"Hum?" Kurama turned to look at Hiei threw half open eyes… so tired.

"I think I love camping." Kurama laughed a little.

* * *

Shorter than most chapters I know. But don't you just love it? GOD I LOVE IT! And I love you all, or as many as i could.

This fic is finshed. So reivew and give me lots of kisses!


	12. Review Replys!

**REVIEW REPLYS FOR HIEIS FIRST CAMPING TRIP!**

These are only review from people who have reviewd chapter 11, if you name is not on there, I am sorry, you did not review ch. 11. You may have read it, but I didn't read your review, thus no comment from me. Sorry

**_if I where you I would only read your name, seeing as a lot of them say the same thing._**

**hellious-rebellious** I can't update quickly, because that's the end of the story. Sorry for my lemon not being the best there is, its my first ya know, but I'm going to write another one in the story A lemon will be in "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" so check those out if you wish. thank you for reviewing.

**shiorifoxiesmom** No to sweet and not to tart huh? Well thank you, I think. Yes, thank you.

**LOTRRocks** I sure as hell with make more like this! Again with "Its all your fault" story will have a lemon within the next week or two! "Gokis revenge" also. So… thank you for reviewing.

**Snow-Fire Flame** Yes, lemon are very good. I enjoy many myself. "Its all your fault" will be a lemon and maybe "Gokis Revenge"

Phoenixfirekitsune thank you so very much, all your reviews, from everyone mean so much to be. Also a lemon will be in "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" so check those out if you wish. thank you for reviewing.

**Ilikeyaoi**I believe that you have reviewed several of my other fics as well as this one. I'm am very greatfull, thank you so very much. Its for people like you that I wright for. Thanks again, Also a lemon will be in "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" so check those out if you wish. thank you for reviewing.

SARA AND AMBER! GOD do I ever love your reviews from my fics, they are so funny and I update for you two a lot. I'm so grateful for you two! What would I do without you? Also a lemon will be in "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" so check those out if you wish. thank you for reviewing like all of my stoires!

Kuanna Thank you for reviewing. yeah, the ending is so cute. Thanks again, Also a lemon will be in "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" so check those out if you wish. thank you for reviewing.

**AngelFire3691** Ya know, I do write more, a lot more! In all my other fics, and if you liked this one then you should read my others. Gokis revenge is a favorite same with Hieis first day in school. Also a lemon will be in "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" so check those out if you wish. thank you for reviewing.

Jessica You have reviewed so many of my stories, thank you so very much! And if you like the last chapter then check out "Its all your fault" and "Gokis revenge" if you wish. thank you again for reviewing.

**Foxy Kurama** Fox! My love! My only! Thank you for reviewing! My next couple of lemons will be much better, for I learn! And I take notes… which I guess is a little odd but that's ok!

I beg you all to check out my other stories. Homecoming and Its all your fault are my latest. Soon they will be updated, I'm sorry for being lazy, I have a life outside fan fiction ya know... well I guess it depends on what day of the week it is.

Thank you all!

For those people whos name is not on here, again, I am sorry, but that why you should review my loves. Anyways, to those people, thank you. Thank you very much. I don't bother to update unless I have reviews. so thank you! Thank you very much.


End file.
